Maxwellium
| saurian_name = Mupnoccaim (Mn) /'mup•no•kām/ | systematic_name = Unbihexium (Ubh) /'ün•bī•heks•ē•(y)üm/ | period = | family = Maxwellium family | series = Lavoiside series | coordinate = 5 | left_element = Daltonium | right_element = Planckium | particles = 460 | atomic_mass = 336.7883 , 559.2500 yg | atomic_radius = 167 , 1.67 | covalent_radius = 182 pm, 1.82 Å | vander_waals = 197 pm, 1.97 Å | nucleons = 334 (126 }}, 208 }}) | nuclear_ratio = 1.65 | nuclear_radius = 8.29 | half-life = 117.13 Gy | decay_mode = | decay_product = Pk | electron_notation = 126-8-23 | electron_config = Oganesson|Og}} 5g 6f 8s 8p | electrons_shell = 2, 8, 18, 32, 34, 20, 9, 3 | oxistates = +1, +2, +4, +6, +7, +8 (a strongly ) | electronegativity = 0.99 | ion_energy = 374.0 , 3.877 | electron_affinity = 55.7 kJ/mol, 0.577 eV | molar_mass = 336.788 / | molar_volume = 23.593 cm /mol | density = 14.275 }} | atom_density = 1.79 g 2.55 cm | atom_separation = 340 pm, 3.40 Å | speed_sound = 678 m/s | magnetic_ordering = | crystal = | color = Gray | phase = Solid | melting_point = 935.37 , 1683.67 662.22 , 1224.00 | boiling_point = 1401.43 K, 2522.58°R 1128.28°C, 2062.91°F | liquid_range = 466.06 , 838.91 | liquid_ratio = 1.50 | triple_point = 935.27 K, 1683.49°R 662.12°C, 1223.82°F @ 192.53 , 1.4441 | critical_point = 2955.14 K, 5319.26°R 2681.99°C, 4859.59°F @ 57.4017 , 566.512 | heat_fusion = 10.038 kJ/mol | heat_vapor = 138.960 kJ/mol | heat_capacity = 0.08053 /(g• ), 0.14496 J/(g• ) 27.123 /(mol• ), 48.821 J/(mol• ) | mass_abund = Relative: 6.80 Absolute: 2.28 | atom_abund = 5.30 |below_element = Chandrasekharium}} Maxwellium is the provisional non-systematic name of an undiscovered with the Mw and 126. Maxwellium was named in honor of (1831–1879), who first developed the . This element is known in the scientific literature as (Ubh) or simply element 126. Maxwellium is the sixth element of the lavoiside series and located in the periodic table coordinate 5g . Atomic properties Maxwellium has 126 s, hence its atomic number, and 208 s that make up the . Its , summing up all of the s within the atom, including electrons, is 336.7883 . There are 126 s in eight s and 24 . Due to , maxwellium has three electrons in the 6f orbital and one in the 8p orbital. This leaves 5g orbital with only two s instead of six as if the is followed. Its is 167 , slightly bigger than and atoms. Isotopes Maxwellium, like every other trans-lead element, has no stable isotope. However, the most stable isotope, Mw, is extremely long. Its half-life is 117 billion years, roughly 8½ times longer than the current age of the , ing to Pk. Since maxwellium has the atomic number 126, it is a and would have . Maxwellium is the peak member of the . There are other long-lived isotope of maxwellium. Mw has a half-life of 83 billion years, alpha decaying to Ts, Mw has a half-life of 304 million years, beta decaying to Pk, Mw has a half-life of 23 million years, alpha decaying to Ts, and Mw has a half-life of 206 thousand years, beta decaying to Pk. All of the remaining isotopes have half-lives less than 100 thousand years and majority of these have half-lives less than 200 years. There are numerous s, including Mw, Mw, Mw, Mw, and Mw. The longest-lived isomer is Mw with a half-life of 80 days, transforming to Mw by emitting s. Chemical properties and compounds Like other lavoisoids, maxwellium is quite reactive. Its first is 3.88 eV, lowest among the lavoisoids. This lowest state translates to its highest chemical reactivity. Low ionization energy means that this element can easily give up electrons during s and can most easily form compounds, meaning maxwellium carries +6 in those compounds. In elemental form, maxwellium would react violently with s, especially , to form ionic salts. It would tarnish in the air very rapidly due to the formation of oxide, but in the finely divided form, it would spontaneously burn. Maxwellium can form a variety of compounds when this element reacts with air, water, acids, halogens, and other nonmetals. Maxwellium(VI) oxide (MwO ) is a gray oxide formed when this metal exposes to air for five to ten minutes. Maxwellium(VIII) fluoride (MwF ) is a dark green salt formed when this metal reacts with fluorides of less reactive metal or with . Maxwellium(IV) sulfate (Mw(SO ) ) is a light yellow powder with the melting point close to the room temperature at 42°C. MwCl is a white crystalline salt formed when the metal reacts with or with chlorides of less reactive metal. Maxwellium(IV) cyanide (Mw(CN) ) is an orange toxic powder. Physical properties Maxwellium is a gray metal at room temperature. Maxwellium has a base-centered , meaning the atoms form cubes with different lengths, with an atom in the top and bottom faces. The average separation between maxwellium atoms is 3.40 Å. The sound would travel through this metal at 678 m/s, which is very slow for a metal but twice the speed through the air. Maxwellium's density is 14 g/cm , molar volume of 23 cubic centimeters, and molar mass of 336 grams. Maxwellium is a liquid from 662°C to 1528°C (1224°F to 2783°F). Varying pressures cause substances including this one to melt and boil at different temperatures, a reason why it has properties like and . Occurrence It is certain that maxwellium is virtually nonexistent on Earth, but giving its extremely long half-life of 117 billion years, maxwellium should exist primordially on Earth. Naturally, this element can only be produced in tiny amounts by biggest e or colliding s due to the requirement of a tremendous amount of energy. Maxwellium can be produced mainly by fusing into through . It is theoretically the heaviest element possible to be produced in supernovae. Additionally, maxwellium can also be produced in much larger quantities by advanced technological civilizations, making artificial maxwellium more abundant than natural maxwellium in the universe. An estimated abundance of maxwellium in the universe by mass is 6.80 , which amounts to 2.28 kilograms. Synthesis To synthesize most stable isotopes of maxwellium, nuclei of a couple lighter elements must be fused together, and right amount of neutrons must be seeded. This operation would be very difficult since it requires a great deal of energy, thus its would be so limited. Here's couple of example equations in the synthesis of the most stable isotope, Mw. : + + 30 n → Mw : + + 23 n → Mw There had been an attempt to synthesize maxwellium without enriching it with neutrons. In the near future, maxwellium shall successfully be made here on Earth. Imaginative applications Because maxwellium is only slightly radioactive with an extremely long half-life of 117 billion years, this metal can be used in a variety of applications. It can alloy with other metals to improve strength and resist corrosion. This element can also be used to absorb neutrons in nuclear reactors without causing fission. Category:Lavoisides